Forever and Always
by Awsomaniatica
Summary: "Artemis. I don't ever want to give up what we have. We've been through so much in these five years and stuck through it anyway." ... Something happened and Artemis gets a distressing phone call that has her rushing to the cave. She never imagined this would happen. Warning, this will make you cry. Based on the song by Parachute with the same title.


_This will take place sometime in season 2 and obviously Artemis' undercover mission never happened. I was originally going to have this part of an upcoming collection of songfics, but this had to stand alone. I was too good. Requested by Hockeygirl28. Yes, I finally got to writing it since my Gone story is done and I am ready for more. _

_Disclaimer: I have no ownership of anything famous._

* * *

**Forever and Always**

_I want you forever, forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always_

* * *

Artemis looked at the clock and back out the window while tapping her fingers on the table. She spent a long time making a special Vietnamese casserole for Wally since it was one of his favorites. They were going to be celebrating the end of mid-terms and the dinner was a big surprise. Wally had gone home for a quick visit to his parents and Artemis had denied the invitation, saying that she had to see a professor and he go without her.

"Wally, where are you?"

It wasn't like him to ever be this late. Tired of sitting, she stood up and walked over to the stove where the food in the pan would obviously need reheated. Artemis leaned against the wall, staring out the window and waiting for any glimpse of her boyfriend walking up to the door. She checked her phone for the millionth time for any possible missed messages. Seeing the screensaver of Wally holding her and giving her rabbit ears for the picture, she shut it and sighed.

"He better have a good excuse for being late." She said to herself.

She tried calling him again only to have it go straight to voicemail. Artemis watched outside as a young couple with a stroller passed on the sidewalk, happy as can be. Her gaze lingered on the small family, her heart envying to have that someday when she and Wally were ready for that commitment.

The clock ticking in the background brought Artemis back. She looked at the time and couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong since Wally hadn't even given her a call to let her know that he had been delayed. She stared at her phone as she bit her lip. She picked it up and flipped it open, ready to hit the button to call his parents to see if he was still there when it began to buzz on its own. She blinked, recognizing the number from the cave that never called unless it was for an emergency. She answered with hesitance.

"Artemis," Dinah replied softly, "You need to come to the cave immediately. It's Wally… Something happened."

Artemis grasped the phone and pressed it against her ear for dear life. For once in her life, a single word wouldn't come from her mouth as she was too petrified. Her mind was racing with the many possibilities of something terrible.

In a cracking voice, Artemis uttered a soft, "I'm on my way." And headed right out the door, barely grabbing her purse on the way.

She hurried to the closest Zeta Beam, hardly noticing the cold wind hitting her coatless skin on the chilly March evening. With goosebumps trailing up her bare arms she moved onward to her most important mission. Her body naturally going the right direction, her mind traveled elsewhere, all thoughts on Wally. She went back to a precious moment back last December.

* * *

_Hand in hand, Artemis and Wally strolled along the sidewalk, gazing at all the bright and colorful Christmas decorations scattered about. He led her to a bench stationed in front of a huge fountain in the park. She snuggled close, protected in his warmth on the cold evening. She gazed up at the clear night sky, the stars twinkling above them. Artemis sighed and leaned in more against Wally. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist. _

"_It is such a beautiful night." She replied. _

"_But never as beautiful as you." She lightly elbowed him, but smiled nonetheless. _

"_Think it will snow?" Artemis pondered aloud. _

"_It would make a wonderful white Christmas." Wally started humming the song while intertwining his gloved fingers with hers. After a while, he ceased humming while he continued to play with her hands. _

"_How did I get so lucky with you?" She asked. _

"_Fate," He answered with a grin. Artemis slightly rolled her eyes and smiled wider, remembering when Wally told her about his experience with the late Kent Nelson. _

"_Well, I'm glad it worked out considering how long it took for us to get together." _

_Wally chuckled and buried his face in her hair. After a moment of silence, he lifted his head. _

"_Artemis," He replied with seriousness, "I don't ever want to give up what we have. We've been through so much in these five years and stuck through it anyway." He shifted and she sat up, watching as he got down on his knees. Grabbing her hands in his, his large green pools locked intently with her steel gray eyes. "I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you." _

_Artemis couldn't help the tingles running throughout her body, knowing full well it wasn't caused by the cold. Filled with happiness, she answered him. _

"_Yes, Wally. Always." _

_He gave a wide smile of excitement before leaning up to give her a quick peck on the lips before adding, "Forever and always."_

* * *

The Zeta Beam announced her arrival and Artemis was met by complete silence instead of the happy chattering that she was used to. She rubbed her arms and walked forward. Connor approached her with a grim expression.

"He's in the infirmary," He merely replied before walking ahead to lead her. She glanced at a few standing around as she passed them. They all either turned away with downcast eyes or looked at her with sadness and sympathy.

"What happened?" Artemis hesitantly asked Connor.

He kept his attention forward. He briefly explained how Wally tried to stop a robbery while on his way back from his parents house. He tried to get the hostages out safely and ended up getting shot multiple times from the gunman he failed to notice before while shielding an older woman from the crossfire. Connor tried to choose his words carefully.

"He came through the Zeta Beams and collapsed before he could take another step. We put him in the infirmary right away."

Even though Artemis forced herself to stay strong, she couldn't help feeling broken apart inside. Wally of course having the hero's blood running through his veins had to save everyone. This time, he wasn't fast enough to get away unscathed.

Artemis had been to the infirmary plenty of times, but the walls ran together and she never felt so lost. Once she finally found the room, her heart sank and Connor hurried forward, ready to catch her since she looked like she was about to fall. After a moment, she softly waved Connor away who backed away immediately, giving her space.

Nightwing was by the bed talking to a barely conscious Wally. The leader looked up with a partial smile. "Artemis is here,"

The best friend went to the back of the room after a gentle grip on the broken speedster's arm.

As Artemis walked forward towards the bed, she saw how bad his condition really was. Yet, with his accelerated healing, he most likely wouldn't make it through. She should have gone with him and been there to help. Artemis hated knowing these situations from being around her family and never thought it would happen to her.

She sat in the chair next to his bed. He weakly grasped her hand and she tightened the grip. Most of the others by now were outside of the room to give them privacy. Even the doctor named Leslie Thompkins who came in for serious injuries for anyone in the League gave a nod after re-examining the patient before walking out.

Artemis turned her full attention to Wally, both hands now grasping his one tightly.

"You'll heal up in a few days and be just fine. Remember, we were going to stay together and have a nice country home and…" She paused, purging her lips together. The image of the young couple with the stroller from earlier flashed through her mind. For a brief time, she imagined that was her and Wally instead of strangers. "And have a wonderful, happy family. They will of course take after you—"

She stopped suddenly, holding back a sob as he raised his free hand to caress her cheek. Wally saw past the sadness in her eyes and knew that she was lying. She leaned into his hand and closed her eyes as the tears began to fall.

Artemis was lost in her thoughts, thinking about all the times she would miss without him there. She longed to stay with him; to grow old together and still be close no matter what happened to try to pull them apart. She rubbed her eyes of the tears as she slowly reopened them.

Wally was still staring at her with such love in his eyes. She brushed back a loose lock of red hair before leaning down to kiss his clammy forehead.

"I love you Artemis," He barely breathed out. She stayed close, leaning softly against his head.

"I love you too," She choked out. More tears streamed down her face as she thought of the marriage between them that would never be. She sat up as an idea popped in her head.

"I'll be right back," She promised. Artemis kissed his hand and after a lingering gaze, dashed out of the room. Nightwing replaced her presence for a brief moment so not to leave Wally alone.

All who stood outside jerked around as they noticed her presence. Artemis immediately walked up to Dinah and Ollie who stood close together, holding hands tightly.

"I need a favor," Artemis began. The older couple agreed instantly to her biggest desire.

Soon Artemis sat next to the bed again her hand clenched tightly as if to protect something precious. She took Wally's hand before opening her own to reveal two rings. He glanced down at her hand then locks eyes with her, happiness brightening his pale expression.

"We've always talked about it. Let's do it now." Using what little of his energy he had left, Wally nodded in agreement.

Batman walked in with a book in hand, following Artemis' request to marry them. He said a few verses to the two who never let go of each other's hand. Everyone was crowded in the back or right outside the room as all is silent except for the humming monitor and the one voice as well as sniffles and quiet sobs with an occasional small laugh of happiness. Barry was also able to clear through his wife Iris, and Wally's parents Rudy and Mary so they could be there in his final moments. As he finishes, Artemis lingers on their kiss. Wally smiles back at her weakly as he runs his hand through her hair.

"You are beautiful Mrs. West." More tears as she leans in closer for him for another peck. Wally tightened his grip as he brought her hand slowly toward his lips.

"Artemis," He replied, forcing himself to speak through the pain, "Even though I won't be here, I want you to remember that I always loved you." As he finished, his breathing rapidly slowed. She pulls his hands, bringing them close to her face.

She softly replied, "I love you Wally,"

As his eyes began to droop, he added barely in a whisper, "Forever and always,"

She put her lips gently on his hand as the monitor barely registered his heartbeat. She leaned over close to his face, he struggling to give a small smile. "Forever and always."

The line grows straight and Doctor Leslie turns it off. Everyone leaves the room and Artemis repeats again quietly, "Forever and always."

* * *

_*Starts bawling. I'm sorry! I had to do it after really listening to the song. If you have never heard of the song, you need to check it out! I cried so much at the very end when the music stops and all you hear is him singing._

_Please leave a review!_


End file.
